


Sending Good Vibes [Dean Winchester] [SMUT]

by impala_1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Panties, Panty Kink, Riding Crop, Spanking, Sub Dean Winchester, Vibrating Underwear, dom reader, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala_1979/pseuds/impala_1979
Summary: Someone isn’t aware of the vibrator in their new panties…
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Impala’s SPN Oneshot Collection





	Sending Good Vibes [Dean Winchester] [SMUT]

Yawning, Dean stretches tiredly. Toes splaying out and eyes watering (from yawning) he sleepily throws the covers back. He can hear the shower cut off just as his feet touch the cold floor.

Y/N exits the bathroom buck naked seconds later, hair held up by a towel contorted to mimic Leia’s iconic hair. She shoots him a soft smile before walking to their shared closet and beginning to dig through it.

“Gonna shower.” Dean grunts sleepily.

“Alright, sweetheart, but be quick; we’ve got that apple pie day with Sam that he wanted today.” She says, speaking of the request Sam had made the week before: a day out like normal people got. “I’m gonna lay your clothes out.”

“Okay.” He replies before making his way into the bathroom. He tosses his dirty boxers into the hamper before turning the shower on high.

As he steps under the steaming hot water of his morning shower, Dean groans happily. The hot water felt so fucking nice on the taught, knotted muscles of his back.

He lets his forehead fall against the wall tiles of the shower and stands there quietly, taking deep inhaled of the steam and enjoying the way the hot water ran down his back. His hand drifts down and wraps itself around his half-hard cock and he begins lazily jerking it. Soon it’s fully erect and Dean can’t help but tease himself, edging himself closer and closer to completion before backing away.

“Fuck.” He whispers to himself. He glances at the ticking clock on the wall and realizes that he’s been doing this for thirty minutes. Hurriedly jerking his cock, he bites back what would have been a loud (and echoing) moan as he cums hard all over his hand.

He rinses off his hand and rushes to soap up and shampoo his hair, knowing that his girlfriend got impatient when they had places to be.

* * *

She’d not given him any underwear.

Dean had finished up in the bathroom and wrapped a towel around his waist before returning to their room. He’d seen his shirt, pants, socks, and boots laid out on the bed but couldn’t for the life of him find his boxers.

Glancing around the bed, he sees a scrap of paper with scribbles in purple. He picks it, standing there in nothing but a white t-shirt and unbuttoned flannel.

##  _Get the purple ones from the rack (:_

Dean feels his heart race-she was talking about the new pair that she had just bought not three days ago. He’d been antsy to wear them for a while. Rushing to the closet, he takes a small golden hued circular standing rack down and moves the panties around (they all had their own matching golden hangers specifically designed for underwear) until he finds the new purple ones that were all lace aside from the crotch, which was made of satin. He pulls them on quickly, vaguely wondering why the crotch’s fabric was so thick but brushing the thought aside in his excitement over how they felt.

Looking into the mirror on the inside of their closet door, he admires the way the pasties contrast with his skin. The fact that he was wearing these meant that they were going to play tonight. Dean was practically drooling at the thought.

Throwing on the rest of his clothes and haphazardly putting his boots on, he rushes into the entrance where his brother and girlfriend are waiting; she has his jacket in one hand and her cellphone in the other. When she notices his movement from her peripheral vision, she looks up with a smile.

“Good, you’re finished.” She says softly. “Ready to go, Sam?”

“Absolutely!”

* * *

The trio had settled down in a cafe in Lebanon, sipping at coffee and each just joking and talking about everything and nothing. Y/N and Sam were in the throes of speaking about how much they disliked season eight of Game of Thrones when Dean stands up to go to the bathroom.

“Be right back.” He says, kissing Y/N’s cheek. She looks at him in confusion, torn from her conversation with Sam.

“Where are you going?” She asks softly.

“Bathroom.” He replies lowly, not wanting to just shout the word. She nods, then looks concerned.

“You okay?” She asks worriedly. “You feeling sick?”

“Nah, just gotta piss.” Dean shrugs. She smiles softly.

“Hurry back.” She says, then turns back to Sam. Dean walks around tables and to the bathroom before doing his business. Just as Dean was about to leave the bathroom, he felt something very familiar switch on in his underwear in a way that he could only describe as an explosion of vibrations. In the echoey bathroom, the vibrations sounded like he was hiding a razor between his legs.

He gasps and falls against the sink, holding onto either side of it tightly as he quietly moans and tries not to rut his cock against the vibrator. He can feel himself growing in the panties he’s wearing and mentally begs his dick to calm down.

“Fuck…fuck!” He whispers to himself, his entire body trembling. The vibrator in his panties slowly eases to a stop and he takes a deep breath before quietly exiting the bathroom. He walks out and his eyes meet Y/N’s; hers twinkle with mischief.

Deep down Dean knew that she wasn’t finished-there was no way. She had him put these on and wear them out just for a quick thirty second burst of pleasure (though it felt like so much longer)?

No way.

He sat on pins and needles throughout the car ride and the first 20 minutes of their lunch with Sam. Slowly but surely he began to relax, thinking that she’d perhaps just turned them on to make him aware of their placement.

When it did happen next, about half an hour into their lunch, he was far too busy snarfing down his loaded double bacon cheeseburger over to even see it coming.

The vibrations hit him like a tidal wave, starting fast and hard and nearly yanking a startled screech from him-no, not nearly, they did. Sam looks him in concern and he chuckles awkwardly.

“B-Bit my t-tONGUE!” He mutters before nearly shouting. Sam looks wary now. Dean chuckles again, this time with nervousness added to the previously awkward tension. His cock was fully erect at this point and he was so, so close to cumming…

He had to shove a handful of deliciously salty steak fries into his mouth just to keep down a moan. Little did he know that Y/N’s teasing hadn’t yet reached its crescendo.

For nearly an hour after beginning in the restaurant, Y/N played with the remote app for the panties on her cellphone, almost driving him mad. Dean fought to hide the small but desperate thrusts of his hips as ‘getting comfortable’, though he’d have to dial it down considering Sam was looking suspicious.

Just as he stood a centimeter away from cumming hard and filling the panties, the vibrations stopped and he looked at Y/N in shock. She just smiles and returns to eating.

Dean buries his face in his hands and whimpers.

* * *

Dean’s cock aches in his jeans after three more bouts with the vibrator. Still, he can’t take it off because they were driving, and Sam would have big questions if his brother pulled over to take off a pair of lace-trimmed satiny purple vibrating panties. After pulling into the gravel-filled parking lot, the hunting trio exit the car before they enter the bar quietly. They take a seat and Sam calls a waitress over, ordering two beers and an appletini. The three talk together before Dean jerks in surprise; the panties had started vibrating yet again, only this time his girlfriend had decided to start on a much higher vibration level than before.

He mentally kicks himself; he should have known she was planning doing it again thanks to the sexy wink she’d sent him over her appletini. Dean glares at her, though it’s weak; he’d too busy focusing on not moaning like a bitch in heat. Y/N smiles, and Dean finds himself resenting the deeply satisfied smirk that rested on her face. The vibrations stop seconds before Dean cums (as usual), and Y/N leaves him alone for the time it took her to drink two more martinis, a shot of Kahlua, and two shots of vodka (which Sam eagerly partook in) and how long she spent talking to Sam and drinking more.

Despite knowing that she’d turn the panties back on, Dean still jumped a mile out of his seat when the vibrations hit.

Sam looks at him in concern, Y/N mimicking it.

“You okay?” He asks.

“Yeah baby, are you okay?” Y/N asks, running her middle finger around the rim of her martini glass. Dean just nods.

“Just ready to get home is all.” He says. “I’m…I’m really tired.”

* * *

Once they’ve gotten home, Dean rushes to the bedroom, so focused on getting the panties off that he didn’t notice his girlfriend close behind.

Stripping nearly nude, he gets ready to yank the panties down his legs when he hears Y/N speak from the doorway.

“Done playing so soon?” She asks softly. He turns and glares at her.

“That wasn’t funny!” He hisses. She chuckles and walks forward, hips swaying.

“I know…but it was so fucking hot.” She purrs, standing on tiptoes so she can kiss his cheek. “I was so wet knowing that it was because of me that you kept getting so, _so_ close over and over again.” She kisses his lips gently, then works her way up and along his jawline. “I was practically dripping when I remembered that we got to play when we got home.”

She takes his earlobe between her teeth and gives it a gentle tug before laying kisses on his neck; she can feel his erratic pulse beneath her lips and his chest heaving against hers as he pants. The panties aren’t turned on and vibrating anymore, but he’s hard as nails all over again.

With a chuckle and a click, they whir back to life on the highest setting yet and Dean’s moaning.

“Oh, yes….” He keens, holding her close. He doesn’t expect the smack to the ass he gets.

Y/N’s hand comes down hard on the globes of his asscheeks, making him jump. It happens twice more and he moans as each strike lands on his ass.

“So disobedient, taking off your gift without permission.” Y/N says coolly in his ear. She gives him a few more swats, heightening the vibrations with each hit. “Bend over.”

He does as told immediately, jumping for the bed and placing his palms flat against the many blankets covering the memory foam. He fights the desperate urge to buck into the mattresss and the heavy vibrations that are hitting his cock ever so perfectly as she rummages through their toybox that they kept in a trunk at the go out of their bed beneath a small loveseat.

He jumps just a little as he feels her trace the globes of his round ass with their favorite riding crop; it was black in the shape of a heart and covered in golden studs that felt absolutely orgasmic when they came flying down with his ass. Suddenly the crop is gone, but with a swish of air and a sting of pain it’s back.

“Oh, yes! Please!” Dean begs. The crop disappears again, only this time there’s no swish of air or a sweet sting. “What?”

“You were bad today…I don’t know if I should let you have more of this.” Y/N murmurs.

“Please! I’ll be good! I promise!” Dean swears. “I’ll be good!”

Y/N hums to herself before shrugging.

“Alright.”

And instead of the crop, she quickly and repeatedly brings her hand down on Dean’s panty-clad ass hard five, six, seven times before returning to her use of the riding crop. Dean howls in pleasure with each hit, as whenever she’d smacked him she’d make his hips push hard into the bed, pressing the still buzzing vibrator into just the right spot on the underside of his cock.

With a gentle hand against the small of his back (avoiding his stinging and now cherry red ass), she presses his hips into the mattress, making him practically shake as his inevitable orgasm inches closer. Just as he’s about to fall over the edge, she turns the vibrator off. He lets out a whine before she flips him and grinds her soaking wet pussy against his crotch. She turns the vibrator into its next to highest setting.

“Please! Please!” Dean begs, sitting up and gripping tight to his girlfriend’s waist. The vibrator in his panties carries on, making him whine pathetically. Y/N chuckles and holds the sub closer to her, letting him grind his panty-clad cock up into her soaking snatch. She hums out a moan and reciprocates, upping the intensity of the vibrations and sending him howling into her chest. In the back of her mind she hoped Sam had fallen asleep wearing headphones. “Y/N!”

“Shhh.” Y/N purrs. Dean needily palms at her breasts, gently pulling them from the confines of her bra. He takes one of her nipples into his mouth and sucks hard as she runs her well-manicured fingers through his short hair.

The two grind together until Dean’s shouting against her chest and soaking the panties in his cum.

“Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Fuck!” He cries, tightening his already almost bruising grip around his waist. His entire body bucks against hers and her eyes roll into the back of her head as he grinds that vibrator right up against her swollen clit.

“Fuck, baby!” She cries, holding him to her. “Yes!”

Her fingernails on one hand dog into his scalp and the other’s dog into the skin between his shoulder blades as the pair come down from their sexual highs. Y/N moves them so they’re laying down beneath the blankets. Heart racing, Dean lays his head against the warm skin of her chest. He can hear her heart beating steadily. He smiles; this was all perfect.

“Love you.” He mumbles against her chest. He can feel soft, quiet laughter rumbling through it.

“Love you too, baby…Go to sleep.” She says softly, gently running her fingers through his hair. She doesn’t have to tell Dean twice.

“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
